deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Carol Tea
Tails vs. Carol Tea is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic The Hedgehog vs Freedom Planet. Which sidekick of Sonic and Lilac will win a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Video Games protagonists may have beated the villains but not solo and yes with his sidekicks. Boomstick: Today we will put two sidekicks of Sonic and Lilac. Wiz: Like Carol Tea Lilac's best friend. Boomstick: And Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's flying stalker. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tails the Fox (Cue ~ Believe in Myself Instrumental) Wiz: Tails, having a birth defect of 2 tails, was always being bullied for being different while at a young age. Boomstick: I can see why... Wiz: After yet another day of being picked on, a blur flashed by him. He was amazed, and followed, however soon losing track of the person. Soon after, he stumbled upon a broken bi-plane, and fixed the entire thing. Boomstick: Just in time for the owner to show up: Sonic the Hedgehog. Why did the fastest thing alive need a plane, I don't have any idea. But hey, it's Sega. Wiz: Tails then became close friends with Sonic, basically brothers. Boomstick: ENOUGH STORYTIME! Wiz: Tails uses his own twin tails as a weapon, as he can use them to fly, bust metal, and go at the speed of sound. Almost, anyways. He can also create small tornadoes. Boomstick: But he also created his arsenal of machines, like the Magic Hook, which can hit enemies around Tails, as well as knock them into the air. The Energy Ball Arm Cannon is ripped straight out of Mega Man, and shoots energy balls. Wiz: Then he's got Bombs. Boomstick: BOMBS?!?! Wiz: Yes Boomstick. Bombs. Normal, Napalm, Smoke, Dummy Ring, and Flash Bang. Tails also carries the Projectile Ring, which works a lot like Link's Hookshot. He can be brought to certain areas, grab things, and even attack. Boomstick: But he doesn't leave himself defenseless. He has the Shield Bot, which generates a small barrier around him. The Medi Bot can slowly heal him. Wiz: The Rhythm Badge helps keep him from getting dizzy. And the Jet Ankles increase his flight speed. Tails is also strong enough to drag 10 tons, can nearly reach sound speed, and survived a fall from the clouds without any damage. Tails is also extremely smart, having an I.Q. of 300! However, even with all this, Tails isn't very brave on his own. He's scared of ghosts and lightning, and gets dizzy rather easily. Boomstick: Even so, Tails is a very skilled combatant when getting around things like that. Tails: That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the-'' Knuckles: ''I GET IT, OK? IT just floats and that's good enough for me! Carol Tea (Cue Freedom Planet Title Theme) Wiz: Carol Tea is Lilac's best fri- Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?! SOME WEIRD ASS GREEN... THING?!?! Wiz: Ahem! Boomstick: Well excuuuuuuuse me, princess. Wiz: *rolls eyes* Anyway, Carol Tea has the same story as Lilac, except Carol is more of a sidekick. Boomstick: Is this... thing, a frog...? Nah... Too multicolored to be a frog... Wiz: Boomstick! Focus! Carol also has a few different skills as well, like of course being a hand-to-hand combatant and having unique techniques like her main attack, Pounce, where she literally pounces her enemy. Then there's the same Roll technique that Lilac has. And Carol is also able to jump off of, and attach to walls! And Carol also has a Motorcycle that she can call in. Boomstick: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I... am now forced to admit it... that's badass... Wiz: When on her Motorcycle, she can actually still attack and it also doubles her speed. Of course like real motorcycles, it has a gas limit. And while quite obviously Carol is smart, she gets tired rather easily. Boomstick: I am... wow... She looks fucking weird, but she's badass! Wiz: God damn it Boomstick, she's a cat! Carol: What you did is unforgiveable! Fight! (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' (Cue Emeral Coast Azure Blue World) Tails is piloting his Airplane and his plane was to land on the island, when his plane landed he heard a sound of a motorcycle coming, its Carol Tea riding her motorcycle and she saw Tails in her front. Carol Tea: Get out of my front you fox with double tails!!! Suddendly her bike ran over Tails and the motorcycle hit the tree. Carol exits the motorcycle to talk with Tails. Carol Tea: I'm sorry mr. fox but what are you doing in my front? Tails: I'm trying to find my best friend Sonic, did you see him? Carol Tea: Wait!!! Sonic?! Is that blue hedgehog who killed my best friend Lilac? Tail: Yes, that's it! Carol Tea: Ok, i'm gonna fight you for Lilac's death!!! Tails and Carol enters in their combat positions. (Cue Sonic The Hedgehog 3 Final Boss) FIGHT! Tails pulls out his arm cannon and he shoots 5 energy balls at Carol but Carol dodged the balls easily, Carol uses her claws and kicks knocking Tails back a bit, Tails uses his twin tails to knock Carol back and Carol calls her motorcycle and she ran over at Tails but Tails dodged the motorcycle easily. Tails then throws 3 bombs and Carol motorcycle explodes intos peaces. Carol Tea: No! You gonna pay for destroying my motorcycle!!! Tails: I'm sorry catgirl but you attacked me so i'm gonna beat you! Carol runs at Tails to make her pounce but Tails used his shieldbot to get protected, Carol noticed a robot on top of the shield and she breaks the robot with her claws, Carol then used the fire shield and she knocks Tails back a bit with her pounce, Carol ran at Tails but Tails used the magic hook knocking Carol in the sky. Tails then fly on the sky and he knocks Carol to the ground with his twin tails, Tails landed in the ground while Carol used the metal shield, Tails used spin dash but Carol dodged the attack and she grabs Tails twin tails and she throws him in a tree, Tails used the fire shield and he makes a fire boost at Carol making she lost her shield. Carol Tea: Now i'll show you!!! Carol uses the invicibility and Tails do the same thing, both ran and colides they attacks when suddendly Tails used the magic hook knocking the catgirl back, both invicibility ended and Tails used the lightning shield and then he spin dashes at Carol eletrocutating her. Carol Tea: No! Don't kill me please!!! Tails: You attacked me first and i told you about it! Tails then used the magic hook and the magic hook tightly decapitates her head off, Carol says her last words when she got decapitated and Tails continues finding Sonic. K.O.! Conclusion (Cues Sonic the Movie - Metal Sonic Fight) Wiz: Tails won the battle because he is more smarter and he has better arsenal with weapons and power-ups than Carol. Boomstick: Yes, he is more faster and more stronger because Sonic is having much more games and Carol may have more combat experience but in the end, Carol got outfoxed. Wiz: The Winner is Miles "Tails" Prower. Who Would You be Rooting For? Tails Carol Tea Category:'Sonic vs Freedom Planet themed Death Battles' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015